Conventionally, a technique for detecting incidents occurring in the real world by a sensor and for processing sampled data output from the image sensor is widely used.
For example, motion blur occurs in an image obtained by capturing an object moving in front of a predetermined stationary background with a video camera if the moving speed is relatively high.
However, when a moving object is captured as a motion image, the image of the moving object is captured according to an exposure period of which one frame is captured, that is, a shutter period. Conventionally, obtaining the amount of movement indicating the movement of the object within the shutter period was not considered.